the 3 i fell for
by Jai.ishtar
Summary: this is book one


"(Y/n)-Chan!" You turned around to find your 3 friends that was smiling up a storm with dirt all over there face. Your (e/c) eyes met theirs all you could do was giggle at the point. You were outside in the garden looking at the flowers when they showed up."hi guys." You said as your (h/c) blew in the wind as you stood to your feet running to them jumping into their arms. They caught you chuckling and kisses your cheek putting u down." Come let's get you guys cleaned up." You said grabbing there hands and walking into the house to the bathroom. You sat them down getting a rag cleaning Yuugi's face first making the older two boys growl. You gave them a smile that soften their face turning there frowns to a smile. They could never stay angry with you no matter what happened. But the 3 do tend to get jealous when anyone come with in a thousand feet of you. They were like your body guards when at this age they protect you at all cost.

You were done with yugi and went to Yami making Atem pout but you kissed his cheek making him smile and the others grumble you giggling cleaning Yami's face but he jump when you rubbed the rag over his mud spot. This made your eye brows frown together and the other two head drop in sadness crying. This confused you then you look led closer at all of them to see they all had marks on them making your eyes widen at the sight. You opened your arms and they came in them crying as you hugged and comfort them. Stood up leading the boys to got room telling them to sit them down on the bed they were sniffling a crying mess. You went and got the bowl of water and the rag you we're using and came back sitting the stuff down. You found bandages and turned and smiled at them."were does it hurt yugi?" You asked in the high voice you had. He sniffles and look up at you with watery eyes and pointed under his shirt." And you guys?" They did the same. You took off their shirts and saw red and purple marks making you gasp and eyes water but you still smiled and kissed there boo boo's putting bandages on them and they smiled. You crawled in bed with them and later down going to sleep. They did the same, Yami on your left, Atem on your left and Yuugi at the bottom.

Night fell as you awoken from your nap all you heard was your mom and dad yelling but you looked around you to see the 3 boys that were still sleeping. You got up going to the door and went out closing it so they won't bother the boys." Why do you let our daughter play with boys? I don't want my daughter with them anymore!" You heard your dad yell making your eyes water." They're nothing but trouble and I'll be damned if they trouble my daughter. She's 8 she doesn't need to be laying with them!" You walked to their room." Momma." Was all you could say as you saw her on the ground with the same bruises your friends had, they both turned and looked at you." why can't I be friends eith them anymore daddy?" His face soften at the question and his child innocence. He lowered his hand from the air and sighed." Go to your room honey and tell your friends to leave and never come back." You felt your wet tears and started to huff puff backing away. Your ran to your room hearing your mom getting beaten but you made it there slamming the door and locking it. The boys sat up looking at you smiling but soon faded when they saw you crying in panic." What's wrong?" They heard banging on your bedroom door and they hid you standing their ground. You closed your eyes as you heard your door cracked and broke. You heard glass breaking, crying and screaming. You came out and saw you dad choking Atem but you saw Atem with nothing but anger in his red eyes grabbing your dads wrist. You never seen him so Angry then you heard a crack and scream Yami had a golden eye on his forehead beating the crap out your dad smirking with a baseball bat. You dad wrist was broken and he was bleeding as Yuugi was calming you. Then you ran from him to Yami and Atem." Please stop guys your hurting him!" You yelled as they looked at you going back to there normal self's. Yami covered in blood so was the bat he had and Atem same just he looked sad. They both dropped in theirs you and Yuugi ran and caught them. You weren't even mad at the boys for what they did. All you could do was smile. Your heart necklace lit up healing them. But they were still out cold, even bloody she pulled them in bed along with Yuugi to help falling asleep. But you didnt sleep you watch over the 3 boys all night.

The next day you woke up to see the boys gone you felt sad and started cry as you found yourself alone. But you heard thumps and bags. You stopped crying sniffling and walked down stairs to see the boys and their stuff. Still cover in blood your smiled at them helping them. All though you guys were only 8 and 10 years old you were smarted and talented. " (y/n)-Chan!" They said in union making you open your arms giggling while being attacked. " your mom and dad won't mind us staying here don't worry." Yami said with a smirk. You wander what he did because he was smirking say that while remembering what your dad said. But his action said other wise." Good morning honey morning boys." He said looking like nothing even happened and instantly you knew what they done. Your mom came out the kitchen with a smile kissing your dad. You were happy that the boys made everything okay. But you remember they had blood on them." Come you guys need to shower." You said standing up walking to the bathroom with them behind you. You fixed their tub with bubbles and water. You walked out smiling at the boys getting undressed you went to your room and got out your jean overalls, a black shirt and black boots and under wear. "Atem stop its not time to get out." Yuugi whined at Atem who died of and put on a black shirt, jean shorts with his black converse. Yam wore the same just that he had purple and Yuugi had a navy blue and converse. And there millennium puzzle. You went to bath and did the same heading down stairs and sat the table with the 3 brothers." Atem Yuugi Yami you guys look alike." You giggled eating and finishing grabbing your book bag running to the door." You guys come on were going to be late." All of you guys were going to the same school and same grades. You heard running to see the boys with their book bags running toward you , your eyes widened but Atem put you on his shoulder running with Yami and Yuugi running too." Why are you guys running?" I asked looking at them worried." So we won't be late of course." You sighed knowing Atem wasn't going to out you down no time soon. You pouted the whole time knowing if he did put you down you won't be able to caught up nor keep up with them.

Once you guys reached school you were out down. You started walking with the 3 behind you like body guards. Atem with one hand in his left pocket with the other free with a blank face, Yami both hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face and Yuugi just swing his arms innocently. sadly every girl in the school like your friends this made you angry because you liked them all 3. All you could do was smile at thoughts of you asking them out. You pouted walking to class with them. "(Y/n) are you okay?" Yami ask holding on to you book bag scrap and the other two noticed and grabbed your hands. All of you blushed letting out getting to class...

Hop you enjoy this story thus is my first x reader so excuse how bad it is...


End file.
